Talk:Medici
Medici's flag Hi! Are you sure the flag of Medici is based on the Syrian flag? If we look at the colors, it could also be based on the flags of Italy, Hungary or even Equatorial Guinea. And if we look at the stars, it could also be based on the old flag of Iraq (1963-1991). And also it's similar to the flag of Tajikistan or even the flag of Somaliland. P.S. Thanks for adding the "History" section to Medici's page. :) Palikari (talk) 22:16, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :No, I'm not completely sure that Syria was the only influence. I know there's multiple similar flags out there. I just searched for flags of the world and the most similar ones I saw at the time were some former Syrian flags. It's not just about the colors. The developers couldn't just use a real flag. I was looking for a similar flag that would have the same 3 stars. User:JustCauseFan4Life has already copied your links into the article. GMRE (talk) 16:55, March 11, 2015 (UTC) NATO membership? What's the source for this? GMRE (talk) 21:12, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Medici a member of NATO? That makes no sense at all. Palikari (talk) 21:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Found the edit about NATO, it was made by a 151.228.59.245, which places him/her at... ::Llanbradach, Great Britain. ::I will investigate this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:00, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Another person has added this. I haven't seen any official word of this. GMRE (talk) 20:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Me neither. I have not found any evidence whatsoever... ::::They might be trolls. The IP address places him/her in... ::::n/a, Great Britain. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:14, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::I asked the official JC facebook about this and they said "Nope". GMRE (talk) 16:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Economic model, allies and partners & opposition What's the source for capitalism as Medici's economic model? I mean, it doesn't seem it's communism or anything like that, but it may be some kind of state-controlled economy or a very restricted one, just like many dictatorships. I think adding capitalism is prepature. Regarding allies and partners, as said in this discussion thread, there's no source for NATO being an ally of Medici's regime. In fact, I highly doubt NATO would accept a fascist-like, expansionist dictatorship into the Alliance. If there's no credible source, I think it should be removed. And regarding the opposition, I think this should not be here. This article is about the country of Medici, not its regime/government or Di Ravello. Rico or The Rebellion are not opposing Medici, but Di Ravello and his regime. So I think this should be in Di Ravello's article. Palikari (talk) 13:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. I mean, Panau and San Esperito have similarly structured pages, so I think this page is good as is. :@Palikari This doesn't mean I'm against your ideas (kind of learned it the hard way multiple years ago) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:21, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll remove the NATO and capitalism. It's also right to point out that Rico doesn't oppose the nation of Medici, but that's just how nations are spoken of. It would be ridiculous for one nation to for example say that "we don't oppose your people, we just want to kill your government", as a threat of war. (Some officials in certain nations have actually said that, but this is more of a provocation and attempt to cause civil war, rather than an actual sane argument.) Nations are nearly always spoken of this way. GMRE (talk) 16:03, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, the Di Ravello article is about him personally, not about his government and regime. GMRE (talk) 16:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Economy type And what's the source of those claims that the economy is controlled (planed economy)? I don't remember anyone in a mission saying that the economy has a certain type. I've also never heard Civilians complain about a planed economy. I do however remember a game developer interview from before game launch where they talked about how Liberations work. They pointed out that in "oppressed" Towns in Medici the stores are normally looking closed and there's few people on the streets and everything looks run down, because the economy is kind of failing, but once liberated, the streets become clean, the stores open and there's more people on the streets. Obviously every nation has a ministry of economy of sorts and laws that regulate trade and taxes, but I'm just not seeing any evidence to claim that the economy is controlled and based on plans. GMRE (talk) 21:59, April 9, 2017 (UTC) I wasn't able to find this on their youtube page, so it must have been one of the E3-time longer promotional interviews with the media. GMRE (talk) 22:31, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Medici navigation box Template talk pages don't show up in the normal recent edits page, so for convenience, I'm gonna report it here. I've just made the Template:Medici, which is a navigation box for all Medici provinces and main locations. Similarly to the Template:San Esperito and Template:Panau. Right now it still contains a few placeholders and it will probably have to be edited and restructured many times. GMRE (talk) 17:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Trivia It's referenced in the video "This is Just Cause 3" that Medici is the homeland of Rico's mother. I've seen no ingame references to this as yet though. CeriCat (talk) 23:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Even if it doesn't appear in the game, the info is still correct because it was said by game developers. GMRE (talk) 23:44, December 4, 2015 (UTC) This person keeps removing this sentence so I'll put it here This is the second time the user made the edit here There is nothing wrong with the sentence, so I don't see why it is continually removed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:16, March 3, 2018 (UTC) :Actually he's been taking the piss out of the religion section for about a month now. GMRE (talk) 11:00, March 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Jeez [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:20, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Problem with the navigation templates Look at the Medici article and tell me Insula Lacrima is obviously not the entirety of Medici [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:28, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :According to the Medici page source, it's all OK, but for some reason the Template:Medici appears in the wrong section and the Template:Lacrima doesn't appear at all. They used to both appear, so something is obviously wrong. The template pages looked fine too, so it must be some BS that was caused by another site update. I'll ask Kronos if he can figure it out. GMRE (talk) 11:14, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :I just noticed that the Medici template is also at the bottom of this talk page. It's on this talk page because I've added it to an above section, but for some reason it's not appearing in the above section and is instead at the bottom. There is nothing about the templates that would make them want to appear at the bottom of a page and nothing that would eliminate other similar templates. So this must have been caused by a site update. A simple solution could be to reclassify the templates from "navigation boxes" to something else. I'll try that. GMRE (talk) 11:25, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :Turning them from "navigation boxes" to "data" doesn't seem to fix the problem, but the Lacrima template is appearing at the bottom of the article. I'll try to put them both into the same section. GMRE (talk) 11:30, February 9, 2020 (UTC) ::I solved it! After some testing, I found that the which-ever template is the lowest one listed will always automatically go to the bottom of the page. So the solution was to add 2 of the Medici template to the page. I also changed the templates back to "navbox" and added a double template code to the above section to fix where the Medici template on this talk page. GMRE (talk) 11:39, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :::So... uh... what? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:23, February 9, 2020 (UTC) ::::I wonder why that happens. My guess is the code has a in it somewhere messing with the other template. Glad it works now. Kronos Talk 19:50, February 9, 2020 (UTC)